Dream Moon
About The Dream Moon is a Event that that is able to occur using the Dream Moon Cookie before Dawn. this Event lasts from The Current Terraria Dawn till The Event is finished with, when the event starts, it says "The Dream Moon is Rising...", there are a total of 25 Waves, Event is finished when all waves has been completed. (Very much like Blood moon but Event needs to be finished with all waves.) Note 1 I will make the Pages for these Enemys and Boss. you may ask to help with the pages under my Permission please. Enemys/Mini Bosses During Event Normal Enemys (EASY) * OverDreamed Zombie * Dreamlier * Dream Archer Normal Enemys (MEDIUM) * Dream Mage * Dream Summoner * Dreams Normal Enemys (HARD) * OverDreamed Eye * Dreamer 4320 * Dreamer 2310 * Dreamer 1005 * Dreamer 5914 * Dreamer ?1? Mini Bosses * Dream Oak * Dream Master * Dream Drops * OverDreamed Zomie Banner * Dreamlier Banner * Dream Archer Banner * Dream Mage Banner * Dream Summoner Banner * Dreams Banner * OverDreamed Eye Lens * OverDreamed Eye Banner * Dreamer 4320 Banner * Dreamer 4320 Flesh * Dreamer 2310 Banner * Dreamer 2310 Flesh * Dreamer 1005 Banner * Dreamer 1005 Flesh * Dreamer 5914 Banner * Dreamer 5914 Flesh Waves * Wave 1, OverDreamed Zombie * Wave 2, OverDreamed Zombie, Dreamlier * Wave 3,OverDreamed Zombie, Dreamlier * Wave 4,OverDreamed Zombie, Dreamler, Dream Archer * Wave 5,OverDreamed Zombie, Dream Archer, Dream Mage * Wave 6,Dream Mage, Dream Archer, Dreamlier, Dreams * Wave 7,OverDreamed Eye, Dream Summoner, Dream Mage, Dreams * Wave 8,Dreams, Dreamer 4320, Dream Summoner, OverDreamed Zombie * Wave 9,Dreamer 1005, OverDreamed Eye, OverDreamed Zombie, Dreams * Wave 10,Dream Archer, Dream Mage, Dream Summoner, DO * Wave 11,Dream Archer, Dream Mage, Dream Summoner, OverDreamed Zombie, OverDreamed Eye, Dreamler 2310, DO * Wave 12,Dream Archer, Dream Mage, Dream Summoner, OverDreamed Zombie, OverDreamed Eye, Dreams, Dreamer 2310, Dreamlier, DO * Wave 13,OverDreamed Zombie, Dreamlier, Dream Archer, Dream Mage, Dreams, OverDreamed Eye, Dreamer 4320, Dreamer 2310, Dreamer 1005, DO, DM * Wave 14,OverDreamed Zombie, Dreamlier, Dream Archer, Dream Mage, Dreams, OverDreamed Eye, Dreamer 5914, Dreamer 1005, Dreamer 4320, Dreamer 2310, Dreamer ?1?, DO, DM * Wave 15, (All Enemys you have encountered so far), DO (10), DM (5) * Wave 16,(All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (15), DM (10) * Wave 17,(All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (25). DM (20) * Wave 18, (All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (25), DM (25) * Wave 19,(All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (25), DM (25) * Wave 20,(All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (25), DM (25) * Wave 21,(All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (25), DM (25) * Wave 22,(All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (25), DM (25) * Wave 23,(All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (25), DM (25) * Wave 24,(All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (25), DM (25) * Wave 25, (All Enemys you have encountered so far) DO (30), DM (30), '''Dream' * ''(for the memes) (put this at 9:33 PM 12:31:2018,) Wave YeEt (all enemys you have fought thus far) DO (690) DM (690), '''Dream (100)' '''DO Stands For Dream Oak.' DM Stands For Dream Master. Note 2 i didn't number them of how much in each wave but the last 15-25 waves for the bosses i did. it was just too much to Edit in for me to handle.